<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Stress, Illness And Priorities by mistbornhero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968634">[Podfic] Stress, Illness And Priorities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero'>mistbornhero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost-Spider (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Because I've never been able to write a sad ending, Burrito, Em Jay seems arrogant but cares so much ok, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm sorry but because the comic wrote MJ as Em Jay I have to as well, Platonic but only because Mary Jane already has a girlfriend in this universe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, That's a tag now, This is happening at the end of Spider-Girl: Ghost Spider, enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MJ confronts Gwen about how she has been more absent than usual. It seems a lot can be said to a person if you offer them a burrito before a discussion starts</p><p>Story by SheepShit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Stacy &amp; Mary Jane Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Stress, Illness And Priorities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846277">Stress, Illness And Priorities</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit">SheepShit</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was created as part of the <a href="https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p></p>
  <div class="cover">
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <h3>Details</h3>
    <ul>
					<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:10:38 minutes</li>
					<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (7 MB)</li>
			</ul>
    <h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <audio></audio>
    </div>
    <ul>
					<li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/spidergwenstressillnessandpriorities">Archive</a>
</li>
					<li>On <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/2cye7ao9khlgejx/SpiderGwen-StressIllnessAndPriorities.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a>
</li>
					<li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xHuiKuIvnPyBj6-z8d_1JfZUtcuGGx5m">Google Drive</a>
</li>
					<li>On <a href="http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20X/%5bSpider%20Gwen%5d%20Stress,%20Illness%20And%20Priorities.mp3">Paraka Productions</a>
</li>
			</ul>
    <h3>Credits</h3>
    <ul>
					<li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846277"><em>Stress, Illness And Priorities</em></a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit">SheepShit</a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Reader: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero">mistbornhero</a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Cover artist: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo">bessyboo</a>
</li>
				</ul>
  </div>
</div><br/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>